Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical accessory including an electrically insulating body housing at least two electrical connection elements, together with a temperature sensor.
The invention finds a particularly advantageous application in providing a connection plug for an electrical appliance, and a connection plug for recharging a battery of an electric vehicle.
Description of Related Art
An accessory as described in the introduction is known in particular from Document US 2009/0251832, which accessory constitutes an electrical connection plug in which each of the two electrical connection elements is connected to a respective connection pin that projects from the front face of said body.
In order to monitor heating of the electric plug, the electrical accessory described in that document includes two thermistors that are each adhesively-bonded to a respective one of the electrical connection elements of the electric plug.
That device presents the drawback of needing to use two thermistors. Furthermore, the thermistors are positioned on the electrical connection elements in a manner that is imprecise and consequently that is non-reproducible.